turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter
Peter is a common masculine given name. It is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". Peter is a name shared by several Harry Turtledove characters. Characters with only the name Peter: :Peter (Warwick Soldier), a soldier in the employ of the Earl of Warwick in Opening Atlantis. :Peter (New Hastings Rebel), a farmer-turned-rebel on the side of the Radcliffes in Opening Atlantis. :Peter (The War That Came Early), a fictional pilot in the Luftwaffe in Coup d'Etat. :St. Peter, a fisherman and a disciple of Jesus who is traditionally regarded as the first Pope. He appears as "the Rock" in "Shock and Awe", and plays an important posthumous role in "Under St. Peter's". :Peter I of Russia, a historical Tsar, referenced in The War That Came Early and Southern Victory series. Characters with the first name of Peter: :Peter Blake, a nephew of Chester Martin in the Southern Victory series. :Peter Delahanty, a fictional biologist in the short story "The R-Strain". :Peter Drinkwater, a fictional British Intelligence agent in the short story "Ready for the Fatherland". :Peter Foster, a minor character and roommate of William Shakespeare in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Peter Hains, a historical American Civil War general appearing in the novel How Few Remain of the Southern Victory series. :Peter Howard, a doctor and POV character in the short story "Freedom" in A Different Flesh. :Peter Jarrold, a member of the Sons of Liberty referenced in the novel The Two Georges. :Peter van Pels, a historical figure referenced in the short story "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Peter Torrance, a fictional cavalry lieutenant in the novel Liberating Atlantis. :Peter Turney, a historical judge appearing as a CS Army officer in the novel How Few Remain. Characters named Pete: :Pete (Deconstruction Gang) was part of Gang 4 in the short story "Deconstruction Gang". :Pete (The Green Buffalo), the protagonist's brother in the short story "The Green Buffalo". :Pete (sergeant), Jerry Dover's sergeant in the Southern Victory series. :Pete (bellhop), a bellhop and minor character in In at the Death. :Pete (police officer), a minor character in the novel Supervolcano: All Fall Down. :Pete (Worldwar): minor Worldwar character. :Pete Daniels aka Mutt Daniels, a POV character from the Worldwar series. :Pete Flowers, a POV character in the short story "Crybaby". :Pete Lundquist, a SF author and the POV character from the short story "Hindsight". :Pete McGill, a US Marine and POV character from The War That Came Early series. :Pete Sadowski, a third baseman from the short story "Designated Hitter". :Pete Thomsen, a newspaper reporter and minor character from the novel In the Balance, from the Worldwar series. Characters named Pedro (Spanish and Portuguese Peter): :Dom Pedro II of Brazil, historical emperor of Brazil who is referenced in The Guns of the South. :Dom Pedro IV of Brazil, a fictional emperor of Brazil who is referenced in Southern Victory. :Pedro (Half the Battle), fictional character from "Half the Battle" :Pedro González de Mendoza, historical Spanish politician appearing in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" :Pedro Rodriguez, a CS Army soldier in the Southern Victory series Characters named Pierre (French Peter): :Pierre, guard of the Kingdom of Versailles and minor character in In High Places. :Pierre Barres, fictional French soldier in "Ils ne passeront pas". :Pierre Ducange, fictional New Orleans resident in "Must and Shall". :Pierre Dutourd, fictional French soldier in Worldwar. :Pierre Lapin, a Canadian soldier and minor character in American Front. Characters named Pyotr (Russian Peter): :Pyotr Maksimovich, minor Worldwar character. Further variations of Peter as a given name: :Petro of Narbomart, an Ispanian merchant in "Unholy Trinity" in Agent of Byzantium. :Petronas, fictional royal in the The Tale of Krispos. Characters surnamed Peterson or a foreign equivalent: :Jim Peterson, fictional US Navy personnel, POV in Days of Infamy series. :Richard Peterson, minor character in Striking the Balance. :Wilf Peterson, minor character in Coup d'Etat. :Marko Petrovic, minor Croatian character in Worldwar. :Pietruszka, fictional Polish politician, minor character in ''The Man With the Iron Heart. Places and things whose names include Peter or a variant: :The USS Peter Gray (ship), a Liberty Ship in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Petersburg, Virginia, featured in Southern Victory :Pierreville, a Detinan city in The War Between the Provinces. :St. Peter's Basilica, a church in Rome or the Vatican, depending on the timeline, the title location of "Under St. Peter's". :St. Petersburg, former Russian capital. During the Soviet period in OTL it was called Leningrad. It is mentioned significantly in In at the Death under the name Petrograd, which it only used briefly in OTL. :San Pedro, a subdivision of Los Angeles figuring in a number of Turtledove works. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation